


we are young

by newsha



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, malec - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, College student Alec, College student Magnus, Cooking, Gen, M/M, Malec, college student clary, geek alec
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:36:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10052060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newsha/pseuds/newsha
Summary: Magnus and Alec are college roommates.Magnus wants to bond with Alec but doesn't know how.Clary comes to rescue and a party changes everything.well, not everything but you get the gist.





	1. Qormeh Sabzi

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic EVER, so be nice please. I wrote this whole chapter when I was sick, coughing so hard, I felt like i was going to choke.  
> Also, i beta read my own work and English is not my first language as you can probably guess.  
> Chapter names are Iranian food names and the story's name is from fun, "we are young" song.  
> leave a comment or a kudos if you feel like it.  
> Oh and I almost forgot. There are DEFINITELY going to be more chapters but please, let me know if you liked it so I won't feel like an idiot for continuing it.  
> 

It had been two weeks now. Two weeks of just saying hello and bye, or “I’m going to the cafeteria, do you want anything?” But Magnus was done with this choking reticence. His desire of changing the mood was killing him.  
It just wasn’t right. Before he came to college, all he ever thought about were his major and his roommate. He was certain college roommates became best friends. But that wasn’t his case.  
His roommate, Alec, was as introvert as they could come.

            At first he had thought that maybe he was homophobic; that maybe everything about Magnus—from his dyed hair to his multiple rings—scared him; or worse disgusted him. But then Alec would show him kindness in the few conversations that they had and he just knew that it had nothing to do with his sexuality and more to do with Alec’s personality.

Alec would go to class, come back and curl up with a movie or a book. He’d pour green tea for himself and offer to pour for him too, even though by now he must have known the answer was always going to be no. Magnus was a coffee addict and that wasn’t going to change; ever.

It was a Saturday night and Magnus—despite himself—wanted to stay in. It was all Alec’s fault really. He wanted to connect with him. Connect with him the way roommates do. So the next time Alec was watching a movie on his laptop, it’d be with him.

So he had made one of his favourite meals; Qormeh Sabzi. It was an Iranian dish that his grandmother used to make for him back when he was in Iran. He’d never make it like his grandma used to, but he was determined to try.

As he was mixing the contents in the pot and humming to himself, he heard footsteps and turned to look who was passing the halls. A moment later Alec’s tall posture came into view and their eyes caught.

“Hey.” Alec said almost breathlessly. He was in loose shorts and a size too big grey sweater. He pulled out his hands-free and waited. Just like he always did when he was done with talking. Which was almost always. He was waiting for Magnus to say something so he could be dismissed. Magnus however, had different ideas.

“Hey Alec,” Magnus replied with a small smile. “How much do you usually run?”

“Umm, I don’t know... six, seven miles?!” Alec replied.

“Wow! That’s impressive. I could never not talk that long. Anyway, I’ve made my favourite meal and I’d love for you to join me. I won’t guarantee you’ll like it but it’s kind of a big deal where I come from. The food, I mean.” He waited anxiously for Alec’s response. He wouldn’t know what to do if he turned him down.

“It smells really good. What’s in it?” Alec was just asking about the ingredients but Magnus decided to explain the whole process instead.

“Well, first you have to fry some onions. You have to constantly check on them. When it’s crispy, then it’s done. And then you have to fry some green vegetables that are specifically cut for Qormeh Sabzi. And then—“

Alec interrupted him midsentence. “Cut for what?”

“Qormeh Sabzi. It’s an Iranian dish. Anyway, then you have to add those fried vegetables and onions to red beans that you had boiled before. You also have to fry some sheep’s meat and put it in the pot. Let it boil for a long time and voilà! You’re done!”

Magnus’s enthusiasm was wearing off on Alec. And the food smelled really good if he wanted to be honest with himself. Alec couldn’t refuse.

“Wow, ok. So can I help or anything?”

“No, I’m almost done. I’m just waiting for the rice.”

“I’m going to go take a quick shower then.” And with that, Alec left Magnus alone in the kitchen, humming to himself some melody he didn’t know.

A half hour later, they were sitting on their beds, facing each other, eating in silence. Magnus was so proud of himself. This wasn’t an easy meal to cook and he had done it justice, if he didn’t say so himself. But he hadn’t gone into all this trouble to eat in silence, so he asked the first question that came into his mind. “So, where are you from?”

Alec was chewing a bite he had taken earlier and just moved his head so Magnus would know he’d heard. “Oh man, this is amazing! I mean, I burnt my tongue and I don’t even care!” Alec responded almost overawed. Magnus was about to reply with a “why, thank you” sort of thing, when Alec continued, “I’m from Manhattan.”

Magnus was a little confused by this information. They were studying at NYU. Why would anyone from Manhattan want to stay in the shitty dorms when they could have had their own place instead? But he was afraid that maybe the answer was too personal, so he kept his mouth shut.

“So um, where are you from?” Alec broke the silence. This _so, um_ again. It was like Alec wasn’t comfortable in his own skin. That when he talked, he wasn’t responsible for it and a foreign force was making him to do so.

“I’m from Iran, originally. I was born and raised there until I was 9. Then we moved to California and I had lived there ever since.”

“Really? Well, I mean I always guessed that you were from Asia. Your looks kind of give it away.” Alec replied. Magnus didn’t know why, but he was delighted at this little piece of information. Alec had noticed his appearances.

“So, this in an Iranian meal . . . Thanks man, it was really delicious. I really needed a break from all that crap they serve in cafeteria.” Alec said.

“You’re very welcome, Alec.” Magnus replied.

Talking with Alec was easy. He didn’t seem over interested in the conversation but he didn’t seem bothered by it either. Magnus was thinking about all the things that he knew about Alec, which wasn’t much. He knew that Alec ran every day, he studied physics, and he liked to read in his spare time. Magnus wanted to know more but he didn’t know how to approach. So he decided to stick with the comfortable silence.

They continued eating in silence for a while when someone knocked: “Hey—” an unknown voice called. Then a girl with red hair ducked her head in. she had a lot of rings and wore heavy eye makeup. Alec and Magnus both looked up and stared at her. A look of recognition passed Magnus’s face and he got up.

“Hey Clary, what are you doing here?” Magnus asked. But Clary was too busy staring open mouthed at Alec.

After a moment—seeming to win an internal war with herself—she finally shook herself out of her Trans and looked at Magnus. “Oh, I came here to take you to the party. You didn’t forget, did you? Cause we worked real hard for this. It’s supposed to be awesome. Most of art students are going to be there,” Clary said. She looked at Alec again.

 “Are you going to introduce us?” Clary continued.

It was obvious to Magnus that Clary liked what she saw and he wasn’t happy about it.

“Clary, this is Alec, my roommate. Alec, this is Clary.” Magnus said.

Alec got up from the bed and stepped forward to shake Clary’s hand. _Who does that anymore?!_ Magnus was thinking. Clary returned the gesture a little too eager and looked at Magnus again seeking for some kind of permission. Deciding that was enough, she turned to Alec. “Alec, nice to meet you. Do you want to come too? As I was saying there’s this party—” she didn’t get a chance to finish her sentence though. Cause Magnus caught her off midsentence.

“Clary dear, can I talk to you for a second?” Magnus asked.

Clary looked at him strangely and followed him out to the hallway. As soon as Magnus closed the door behind them, she was talking with lightning speed. “Oh my god! Magnus! Why didn’t you tell me your roommate was so sexy?” she stopped to think for a second. “He’s not gay, is he? Don’t tell me you’ve already claimed him.” Clary seemed to have stopped for now so Magnus decided to speak. “First of all, he’s a person, not a thing; he can’t be claimed. Secondly, no, he’s not gay. At least not that I know of. Thirdly, calm down! You were looking at him like you wanted to devour him. I think he was blushing under your stare.”

“Are you done?” Clary asked.

“For now, yes.” Magnus frowned.

“Good, cause I’ve got a lot of swooning to do—” Clary stopped and then continued:

“Wait, you wanted to tell me something. That’s why you brought me out here. What did you want to tell me?” Clary asked.

Magnus himself couldn’t remember what he was about to say. Clary had a loud personality. She was never shy and always filled the silence. “Well, I was going to say how about asking my opinion before you invite my roommate with us to a party.”

“Why? Do you have a problem with him? Cause it didn’t seem that way. When I walked in your room, I thought you were on a date. I didn’t think he was your roommate.” Clary said.

Magnus thought about what Clary said. She was right. Why didn’t he want Alec to come with them? Deciding he was being ridiculous, he said: “Ok, let’s go see if he comes. But PLEASE, don’t make him any more uncomfortable than he already is. Keep your flirting to a minimum.”

“Deal!” Clary squeaked.

Clary and Magnus went back in and found Alec cleaning up the dishes.

“Alec, you really don’t need to do that.” Magnus said.

“It’s ok. You cooked, I clean.” Alec replied.

Clary stood in the center of the room. “Alec, will you join us?”

“Uh, I don’t know. I’m not much of a party person. Have fun!” Alec replied.

But Clary wasn’t about to let it go. “No!!! You have to come. The guys have something special planned. Trust me, it’s going to be epic.”

Alec seemed to contemplate that for a moment. He didn’t want to say no to Clary. It was really hard when she was staring at him, with those big eyes. “Ok, I’ll go.”

“Yes!” Clary screamed. She knew that Magnus and Alec probably thought she was high but she just didn’t care. “I’ll see you boys there.” She wiggled her eyebrows at Alec and kissed Magnus’s cheek and left.

The room fell silent when she left. Alec resumed what he was doing and went to the kitchen to wash the dishes.

When he came back, he saw that Magnus was in front of the mirror, wearing makeup. He was pulling his left eye with one hand and applying the eyeliner with the other one.

“Do you want some, darling?” Magnus suddenly said and looked at Alec in the mirror.

Alec was embarrassed getting caught staring at his roommate. But something about Magnus wearing makeup was just so mesmerizing. “Uh, no thanks. It suits you though.”

“Thanks sweetheart. Are you ready to go?” Magnus asked.

Alec looked at his black tee shirt and his black pants and decided he was decent for a college party. “Yes, I’m ready.”

“Well, too bad. Cause I’m not!” Magus smiled a devilish smile at Alec and with that he turned to mirror to carry on with his makeup.

An hour later, they were on their way to the party. They were walking side by side towards one of the sorority houses in comfortable silence. They were almost there when Alec spotted Clary.

            “How did you two meet?” Alec asked.

            “Clary and me? We met at the auditions for one of Shakespeare’s plays. She was really nervous so I talked to her. Also, she complimented one of my rings. After that, I was smitten.” Magnus joked.

            “So, you want to be an actor?” Alec asked.

            “I’m not sure. That is one of my top choices but I also like dancing and fashion. I’m majoring in cinema studies to find out if I like the whole thing or not.” Magnus replied.

            Alec didn’t speak after that and they walked the rest of the way in silence. When they reached the door, a young girl with dark hair and white highlights greeted them. She and Magnus knew each other. _Typical Magnus_ , Alec thought.

            She was talking about some sort of crisis. About one of the actors having an emergency and that they were short now on staff. She looked so worried that Magnus put a hand on her shoulder and tried to calm her down. Alec didn’t know what was going on, but he wanted to help.

            “Magnus, what is it?” Alec asked.

            “They had something planned, a kind of a play, and one of the actors couldn’t show. Now they don’t know what to do—” Magnus stopped talking and looked at Alec—really looked.

            “Jess, what about him?” Magnus asked the white haired girl pointing his head toward Alec.

            Jess started looking at Alec in a way that made Alec want to cover himself. She was assessing him in a way you do before you jump somebody.

            “Alec, is it?” Jess asked and didn’t wait for an answer. “I’m going to ask you for a huge favor now, and you’re going to say yes and save my life.” Jess said.

            “Okay . . .” Alec replied warily.

            “Will you fill in for one of our actors? I promise you, it’s a two-three line role and you don’t have to do anything embarrassing. In fact, you’re playing a king. And you don’t have to worry about—” Jess was interrupted by Alec.

            “Whoa! You want me to act?! I’m a physics major! Why don’t you ask Magnus?” Alec almost begged.

            Jess gave him a dull look. “Because he’s already in the play.”

            Magnus decided to jump in the conversation. “Alec, you really don’t have to do this, if you don’t want to.”

            But Alec wasn’t listening to him. He was lost in his thoughts. Thinking about all the times that he didn’t get to experience something because he was so fucking scared. Thinking about how, when he dies, he’s not going to regret all the things he had done but rather things that he didn’t do.

            “I’m in.” Alec said and wondered if it’d be something he’d regret the next hour.

As soon as Alec had agreed, Magnus had gone to a different room to get ready and he was taken by Jess to a room that was being used as a dressing room. Two girls had come with his costume and wanted to put his makeup on. He was ready now and sitting in an old chair, wondering how the hell he got himself into this mess.

            He dared himself to look in the mirror just one more time. When he did, he was faced with the horrendous mess that was him.

He was wearing black eyeliner all around his eyes and had parallel lines on his cheeks. He had a weird necklace on, that was made of something like grass. Multiple bracelets covered him arms from shoulder to wrist. And the worst part of it all,

He was naked.

Well, almost. The only thing he had on, was his boxers and the weird skirt that was made in way so it’d look as if it was made of giant leaves. Oh and let’s not forget about the flip flops.

The fucking flip flops.

Alec was so done with helping other people. So much for stepping out of his comfort zone.

He was shook out of his thoughts by a strange girl bursting through the door.

“It’s time to shine, pretty boy.” Strange girl said and lead Alec to the door.

“When I push you through the door, you have to walk to the stage gracefully and stand between Magnus and the other soldier. Got it?” she asked.

“Uh . . .” Alec replied.

“You know what you have to say?” She asked.

“Yes.” Alec’s hands were shaking.

“Good. Break a leg.” She said.

 _I’ll try_ , Alec thought.

Suddenly he was pushed through the door and walking up to the stage. He received a look from Magnus that he figured must have been sympathetic and it made him feel a little better.

The whole evening was a blur after that. He had done a good job playing and everyone was really proud of him. He had changed into his own clothes after the play but hadn’t bothered to remove the makeup. Everyone had already seen him like that, so what was the point?

            He and Magnus got drunk after that and laughed a lot. He danced a bit with Clary but mostly with Magnus. Clary came and checked up on them once or twice, but mostly she was busy with the new guy that held her attention.

            After that, they walked to their dorms tired but gleeful, having had a fun night. When they reached their room, they didn’t even bother turning on the lights or brushing their teeth. They just collapsed on their beds wearing all of their clothes.

            Magnus could sense Alec’s breathing getting heavier. “Alec?”

            “Hmm?” Alec replied sleepily.

            “Eyeliner suits you too.” Magnus said softly.

            Alec didn’t reply but Magnus could feel Alec’s lips curving in the darkness of the room forming a smile.

   



	2. Gheymeh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing's safe from the New York's snowstrom.  
> Not even the power.  
> Truth or Dare has never been more petrifying; Under the soft glow of the candles, the gang plays.  
> Jace is the big bad wolf that everybody's scared of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of things to say when I was writing this chapter but now I don't remember anything. just know that the characters are in the process of making and Jace is not who he seems to be. there's also the story of how Clary meets Jace and Simon which i'll tell next chapter.  
> this chapter has a little bit of comedy.  
> i hope you like it. :)

It had been snowing for days now. Alec couldn’t remember how many days but it was enough. Everywhere that he looked was white and no amount of clothes could warm him. Normally, he’d cherish the snowy New York but he’d seen enough snow to last him a lifetime. He was making his way through the library and was grateful for the lack of windows there. It meant he didn’t have to look at the sky anymore. He returned the few novels that he had borrowed a week ago and picked up _Norwegian wood_ by _Haruki Murakami_. He had heard a lot of good things about it and it was time to read it. All this snowing made for a good reading day. _With a cup of hot chocolate_ , he thought.

When Alec reached his room, he could see that the door was locked. This wasn’t alarming, Magnus was almost never there. He knew a lot of people and was an outdoorsy person. Plus, he had signed up for a play that took up most of his free time. So he was almost always alone. That didn’t really bother him, though. Of course Magnus had a different idea. He’d complain about Alec staying in every time he talked to him.

Alec was thirty pages in _Norwegian wood_ when Magnus came in. it was almost 8 pm.

“Man, it’s freeeeezing outside!” Magnus rubbed his gloved hands together and took off his hat.

“I know.” Alec said. He put down his book and held one of his arms up. “Look at what I’m wearing!”

Magnus had his back to Alec and was putting his stuff on the bed. He turned around to see what Alec was talking about. Alec had a striped wool blouse on and he seemed kind of, well—fat. It was obvious he had a lot of clothes on underneath that. And it wasn’t just that, that striped blouse wasn’t dark like most of Alec’s clothes; it was green, red, and yellow! Magnus was tempted to laugh but didn’t. Being an actor came in handy sometimes.

“Tell me about it. I had to hide my beautiful hair under this stupid beanie for a week now. And JUST when I highlighted it pink. Can you believe that?” Magnus was exasperated.

Alec giggled at that. He couldn’t help himself.

“You think that’s funny?” Magnus wasn’t really angry with Alec though, more like amused. “Have you had dinner yet?”

“No, I was going to order pizza.” Alec replied.

“I heard that they don’t deliver anything for now—the snow, and everything.” Magnus said.

“Fucking snow,” Alec said.

“I have some leftover Gheymeh from yesterday. What do you say we share it?” Magnus asked.

“I want to say yes, but I feel bad for always taking your food and not give anything back. You know I can’t cook, right?” Alec said.

“It’s ok, I won’t offer if I don’t mean it. And I’m sure you’ll find a way to pay me back,” Magnus smirked and winked at Alec.

Alec couldn’t tell why but the bottom of his stomach tingled.

Fifteen minutes later, Magnus brought the heated food. The smell was maddening. Alec was so mesmerized by the food that he forgot what he was wearing. He jumped out of the bed and the blanket fell off him in a quick motion. Magnus almost fell on the ground—he laughed so hard.

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING?” Magnus pronounced each word individually and between breaths.

Alec looked at his feet and realized that it was too late now. “Izabelle knitted them for me.”

Magnus wouldn’t stop laughing. “I see now, your blouse and your socks are a match!”

“My feet were cold.” Alec said embarrassed.

“Alec, I’m so jealous of you. I want a pair of those socks.” Magnus said. He had figured out that Alec was embarrassed and was trying to not laugh anymore. And he really DID like them.

“Ha Ha, very funny.” Alec replied.

They didn’t talk much after that. Alec sat at the desk and Magnus sat cross legged on the bed. They ate in silence. Alec cleaned up after that. This was becoming a ritual. Magnus cooking and Alec cleaning. Alec did not mind that one bit. He hoped Magnus felt the same way.

After that, Alec went back and saw that Magnus wasn’t in their room anymore. His phone was on his bed so he couldn’t have gone far. Alec went back to his book and picked up where he had left off.

Alec was lying on his bed, reading when suddenly, everything went black. He was so surprised he didn’t move for a second until he realized the power had gone out. _Did that even happen anymore,_ He thought. Apparently, it did. He got up and looked out of their window. Their room was on third floor and he could see—clearly—that everywhere was pitch black. Except for the light that came off cars.

Alec suddenly remembered that Magnus wasn’t in their room and he didn’t have his phone with him. He got a little bit worried and decided to go look for him. Where could he be in this darkness without his phone?

Alec took his keys and his phone and got out of the room. He was using his phone as a flashlight. He looked in the kitchen and the hallway, but he wasn’t there. People were coming out of their rooms and it was getting crowded in the hallways; He had to find Magnus soon.

Alec went into the showers and saw that it was dark and empty. He was just about to leave when he heard Magnus.

“Alec, is that you?” Magnus asked. He had pulled the curtain back and was looking at Alec with only his head out.

Alec started pacing to where Magnus was standing. “Yeah, are you ok?” Alec asked.

“What happened?” Magnus asked.

“The power is out. I looked out the window, everywhere’s dark.” Alec replied.

Magnus looked at Alec for a second before replying. “Fucking snow… can you do me a favor? Can you hold the light while I shower? I’m almost done.” Magnus asked.

Alec didn’t miss a beat. “Sure, it’s not like I got anything better to do.”

Magnus pulled the curtain and Alec heard the water running. He lifted his hand and made sure the light would be inside the shower.

It was dark there except the light that was coming off Alec’s phone. Alec made the mistake of looking at the curtain covering Magnus’s shower; He could see the outline of Magnus’s body and it was making him—well, hot. He didn’t look though. He was smart to know having the hots for his roommate wasn’t going to end well.

His hand was feeling a little sore when he heard Magnus gasp. “What is it?” Alec asked.

“Water is freezing!” Magnus exclaimed.

“It must be the power. Are you done? Get out of the shower.” Alec said.

“I can’t, I have shampoo in my hair.” Magnus said.

Alec didn’t know what to say after that, so he remained silent and waited for Magnus to finish.

When he came out of the shower, his teeth were chattering so bad that Alec got scared a little bit. “Hey, are you ok?” Alec asked with concern.

Magnus noticed that Alec used that sentence a lot with him. Almost like he cared. It wasn’t a thing Magnus was used to. “No, I had to wash myself with freezing water.” Magnus replied.

“Is there anything I can do?” Alec asked.

 _You could hug me_ , Magnus thought. But instead he just shook his head and started towards their room. Alec was following behind with the light.

They got to their room and Magnus changed into warm clothes, then he remembered something.

“Shit! I was supposed to meet with Clary!” Magnus said. He picked up his phone and saw that he had three missed calls and a message from Clary.

_Where the hell are you?_

Boy, did she have a temper. _In my room, so sry, forgot about 2nite, will make it up soon._

_How soon? Like, 2nite soon?_

What did she have planned now? _Sure._

_K, I’m coming over with a bunch of people. Since it’s snowing, we can’t really go out._

Magnus should have known this was going to happen. Clary never made it easy on him. He looked at Alec across the room—so peaceful, reading in silence. He was holding the book with one hand and holding the light with the other. Magnus got this strange urge to take his picture. Alec holding a book was like an animal living in its natural inhabitant.

“Alec, are you ok, if a bunch of people came over tonight?” Magnus asked hoping he’d say yes.

Alec put down the book he was reading and stared at Magnus.

Magnus thought for sure he’d say no.

“I mean, I want to say yes but… does that mean I have to change my socks?” Alec smirked.

“Asshole!” Magnus laughed.

An hour later, Magnus was texting Clary about buying some candles on their way; both of their phones were out of battery now and they were stuck in the dark. And Alec was changing into a more modern pair of socks even though Magnus had insisted he’d keep them on.

Clary and two boys arrived covered in snow and shivering.

“Don’t tell me that your heaters don’t work either?” Clary asked upon entering instead of saying hello. She handed the candles she had bought to Alec and Alec went about lighting them.

Magnus looked at her with a pitiful expression. “Sorry dear.”

Clary looked like she wanted to cry but didn’t. She pointed to the two boys that were standing somewhat awkwardly in the center of the small room. “This is Jace and Simon.”

“Nice to meet you guys,” Magnus said while Alec was lighting the candles and putting them around the room.

Clary pointed to Magnus and Alec and introduced them too. “So, what should we do now?” she asked.

“I don’t know. You’re the one who wanted to come here, so, you tell me.” Magnus replied.

Alec had lighted all of the candles. Now, the room was covered in a strange light that made him wanted to slow dance. Of course, he wasn’t _going to_ , but still.

Clary seemed to think for a moment and then her face lit up like a kids on a Christmas morning. “I know! We should play truth or dare!” she looked pleased with herself for coming up with that idea.

“What are we, two?” Simon said mockingly.

“Actually, I think that’s a good idea. But only if we make it interesting.” Jace wiggled his eyebrows in a way that said _sorry, not sorry_.

“Let me guess, we should play in our underwear,” Clary said sarcastically.

Jace grinned. “I like the way your mind works babe, but no, we’d freeze to death. Anyone who doesn’t wanna say the truth has to kiss the person on the other side of the bottle.” he stopped talking and looked at everyone.

Simon was the first to answer. “I’m in!” He said enthusiastically.

The six of them were standing in the middle of the room, forming a circle. Magnus knew Alec enough by now to know that he was uncomfortable. His shoulders were stiff beside him and he had his hands in his pockets. Not many signs, but enough for Magnus to know. So he decided to step up.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Magnus said.

“Hey, aren’t you gay? All the more reason to play. There are three guys and one girl. Though, if you’re really unlucky, you have to kiss Clary.” Jace said with a false bravado.

“I’d be offended, but you’re drooling as you’re talking about kissing me, so…” Clary smirked.

Jace huffed and didn’t say anything anymore.

Magnus was thinking about how odd they were—Jace and Clary. Why were they here together if they hated each other so much? Or was it just a game they were playing? How have they even met?

It was Simon who broke the silence. “Okay, does anyone have a better idea?”

Jace just looked behind him and fell on the mattress that happened to be Magnus’s bed. Alec looked at Magnus and lifted his shoulders in an I-don’t-care manner. Had Magnus misread him?

“I’m in, too.” Alec said.

Magnus was a little bit shocked. Was this Alec putting on a brave face? Or was he really okay with this? He’d never know.

“I guess if everybody wants to play… I’m not going to be a wet blanket.” Magnus said.

“Yes!” Jace fisted the air with one hand.

A little while later, they were sitting on the floor, forming a circle. Magnus and Alec were sitting next to each other. Next to Magnus was Clary and next to her was Simon. Jace sat between Simon and Alec. Everyone had a beer next to them except Jace; he had three.

Clary put the bottle in the middle and started to spin it. It landed on her and Jace. Jace was supposed to ask the question.

“Oh, this is interesting… I wanna get this right. Let me see…” Jace said and took a swig of his beer and pretended to think.

“I know! What was your best sexual experience?” Jace said in a way that made Simon make a barfing sound.

Jace just glared at Simon and waited for Clary’s reaction.

“What do you mean? Like, I should describe what I did?” Clary asked angrily.

“Yup.” Jace replied in the most relaxed way possible. It made Clary want to punch him in his beautiful face.

Clary took a deep breath, closed her eyes and then opened them again. She raised the beer can to her mouth in a seductive way. _Two can play at this game,_ she thought.

“Dare.”

 _This is going to be awkward_ , Alec thought. Truth or dare was ALWAYS weird; throw in the darkness and the soft halo that the candles made and voila! You have a kill-me-now game.

Jace didn’t waste any time. He got on all fours and started crawling toward Clary, looking like a cat chasing its prey. When their faces were only inches apart, he stopped. Waited for Clary to make the next move.

Clary looked him in the eye for a moment, then reached her hand behind his head and pulled him forward. Jace closed his eyes and parted his lips in anticipation of the kiss. Clary thought she could hear Simon’s teeth clanking, but she wasn’t sure. She tipped her head a little and gave Jace a peck on the lips. It was so quick that Jace didn’t even have time to close his lips. He opened his eyes, staring at a happy-with-herself Clary, looking at him like he was a cow—like she expected him to say “moo” any time now.  

Jace crawled back to where he was sitting before. “No wonder you didn’t want to answer the question. If you kiss like that, I doubt you have any _sexual experiences_.”

Clary didn’t reply. She just laughed under her breath.

Jace reached forward and spinned the bottle. One side of it landed on Jace and the other landed between Simon and Clary.

“Let’s keep it interesting; your turn” Clary told Simon.

“Okay, truth or dare?” Simon asked.

“Cause I’d choose kissing you over answering a question, right.” Jace told Simon and took a gulp of his beer.

Simon was really pissed off now, more than he had been when Jace asked Clary that Stupid question. He wanted so badly to get him back, but how? Jace just didn’t get embarrassed.

Simon gave up after a few moments and decided to just ask the first question that popped into his head. “What is the craziest thing that you have done while drunk?”

Jace looked Simon straight in the eyes. He looked pissed—more than usual.

“How do you know about that?” Jace asked Simon.

Simon was confused. “How do I know what?”

“You asshole,” Jace’s face was purple now.

“Hey, we just met two hours ago. What are you talking about?” Simon told Jace.

“Dare.” Jace said suddenly.

“What?!” this time it was Clary who was confused. Jace looked like the type of guy who’d insult a person by calling them “fag”. Now he was willing to kiss a boy?! What could he have done while drunk?

“Hey, this is not fair! He’s the one who doesn’t want to answer. Why should _he_ kiss _me_?!” Simon begged no one in particular.

Jace laughed out loud and said: “You know how many people want to be in your shoes right now? And trust me when I say that I don’t want to kiss you any more than you want to kiss me—less even.”

Simon continued like he hadn’t heard what Jace just said. “I don’t see why I should be punished. I’m not the one refusing to answer a question. I don’t want to kiss him.” He looked disgusted.

“Well, I didn’t want to kiss him either.” Clary said.

“BUT YOU REFUSED TO ANSWER A QUESTION! Am I the only one who understands how this is wrong?” Simon was angry now; angry and begging—still.

Alec decided to break his silence. “No, I get what you mean and you’re right; it’s not fair. How about choosing what Jace should do as a dare instead?”

Magnus was awed. Alec didn’t speak unless needed but when he spoke, he spoke logically—wisely. He spoke to achieve something… or was it just Magnus that felt this way?

Simon broke into a smile. “That’s an amazing idea. Let me see…”

While Simon was thinking, Alec got up. He got back a few seconds later, handing a sweatshirt to Clary. “It’s not that warm, but it’s the only thing that I’m not currently wearing.” Said Alec.

Again, Magnus was astonished. He was sitting right next to Clary and he hadn’t realized she was cold. Of course, ALL of them were cold; the heating devices weren’t working and there was a snowstorm right outside the window. But Alec was the only one who sensed that Clary was extra cold. _Like she needed another reason to fall in love with you_ , Magnus thought.

Clary made googly eyes at Alec and said “thanks” in the most flirtatious tone she could muster.

Alec just seemed embarrassed though and said a small “your welcome”.

Simon clapped twice. “Do you have peanut butter and jelly?” Simon asked Alec and Magnus.

Jace burst in laughter. “That’s your bright idea? To make me a sandwich? What’s next? Tuck me in and sing me a lullaby? If only we could play this game forever…” Jace continued laughing.

Magnus was just as confused as Jace. “Yeah, the mini fridge.” Magnus told Simon.

“Awesome!” said Simon. He got the peanut butter and jelly and announced his dare. “Apply peanut butter to one side of your face and jelly to the other.”

Magnus, Alec, and Clary boomed with laughter.

Alec bent his head and nuzzled Magnus’s shoulder with his forehead while he was laughing. Magnus freezed for a second. That silky hair touching him was making him crazy. He was sure that if he moved, he’d do something crazy like stroking Alec’s hair; so he decided to remain motionless.

 _Stop it, he’s your roommate and your friend_ , he thought.

Their laughter finally stopped. All four of them looked at Jace expectantly.

“I just want you to know, that you WILL pay for this.” Jace told Simon.

“I will find you, I will look for you, and I will kill you…” Simon did a weak imitation of _Liam Neeson_ in _Taken_.

Clary giggled. Jace just glared at him and started opening the jars. When he opened them, he closed his eyes and put two finger of each hand in the jars simultaneously. He opened his eyes, stared at Simon with dead-eyes and started putting them on his face.

Simon thought the glaring made it even funnier and he fell into a fit of laughter. Clary followed behind soon.

When Jace reached his nose, Magnus made the mistake of looking at Alec. Alec was trying his best not to laugh and as a result he looked like he was holding in a fart. Magnus just lost it then and started laughing and that caused Alec to let go.

He laughed again and just like last time, did it with his head on Magnus’s shoulder. This time though—like his hair wasn’t torture enough—he put one of his hands on Magnus’s shoulder and squeezed gently whilst laughing.

Magnus’s heart was beating out of his chest. _He’s not doing it on purpose, it’s just how he laughs_ , he kept telling himself. But his heart wouldn’t listen.

Finally, Jace’s whole face was covered in peanut butter and Jelly. “You’re gonna regret this. Let’s play.” Jace told all four of them.

Clary laughed again. “Nothing can make me regret this; NOTHING.” She didn’t want to admit this, but she was actually scared. Jace was—well, mean and playing _truth or dare_ with a mean person was scary—even dangerous. What has she gotten herself into?

She reached out and spinned the bottle. It landed between Magnus and Jace.

“Ooohhhhhh, truth or dare, pretty boy?” Jace asked Magnus with a smug smile.

“My dear, what if I said dare? You would have to kiss me, wouldn’t you?” Magnus asked Jace.

Jace wiggled his eyebrows. “Technically, no. Simon changed the rules when he didn’t let me kiss him. So now, if you choose dare, I can dare you to do anything I want.”

Here’s what no one in that room knew about Magnus. He was competitive. It was what kept him going everyday, knowing he’s not the best and wanting to be. So when Jace looked at him like he knew him—like he knew that Magnus was going to choose truth—he had to prove him wrong. Even if what he really wanted to do, was answering a question.

Magnus was sure of himself. “Dare, PB&J.” Magnus said that with a straight face and was proud of himself. Acting did come in handy sometimes.

Jace seemed unfazed by his new nickname and smiled like he had a secret. Little did Magnus know, he did.

“I dare you, to kiss Alec… passionately.”

Magnus swallowed his suddenly-formed saliva. _How could he know?_ he thought.

He looked at Alec.

“You have a kissing fetish, you know that?” Simon told Jace.

But Jace was just sitting with a small smile on his half caramel-half purple face; getting a kick out of Magnus’s embarrassment.

Alec could sense that Magnus was uncomfortable but didn’t know why. He didn’t even know why Jace chose that dare. Magnus was gay. Kissing a boy for him—if not a delight—was normal. He looked at Magnus and even though he was dying of embarrassment, decided to do the right thing. _Remember all the times he has cooked for you, this is your chance to repay,_ he kept telling himself. So he gathered all of his courage and said: “Do it.”

Magnus looked at him and then looked at Jace.

Alec thought there was a silent conversation going on between them, but he couldn’t figure out what.

“Are you sure?” Magnus asked Alec.

Jace interrupted suddenly: “Oh for god’s sake, just kiss him.”

There wasn’t much space between Alec and Magnus so Magnus just turned a little. Alec did the same. Magnus decided the longer it took, the harder it would be. So he just put his hand on Alec’s shoulder and leaned in slowly. He saw that Alec closed his eyes and went in closer. So close that he could feel Alec’s breath on his own lips. Then he closed his eyes himself and put his lips on Alec’s. He felt Alec shiver and decided that was a good sign. He reached and pulled Alec’s collar with his free hand. That made Alec gasp and open up his mouth a bit. Magnus knew he was the devil, knew that he shouldn’t have taken advantage of him, but he just couldn’t help himself. He opened his mouth and took Alec’s full upper lip between his lips. Then, Alec did something that almost made him faint.

He bit him.

Just when Magnus was about to do something very stupid—like pushing his tongue inside Alec’s mouth—the lights came on.

Power was back.

Alec and Magnus let go of each other, suddenly and stared at each other trying to catch their breaths.

Jace started clapping. “Whooooohoooo! Yeah! My panties are wet!”

Alec broke the staring contest and took a big gulp of his beer.

Clary stood up. “It’s late, we should probably leave.”

“What?! NOOO! I’m starting to like this game.” Simon whined.

“Too bad, cause we’re leaving.” Clary said.

Jace got up from where he was sitting and cleaned up all the empty beer cans. “I’m going to take a piss.” With that, he left the room.

“I wouldn’t have pegged him for a neat freak.” Magnus said trying to change the mood.

Clary took off Alec’s sweatshirt and handed it to him. “Thanks, Alec.” Clary said. And to Magnus’s surprise, she didn’t try to flirt.

Alec stood up and took the sweatshirt from her. “You’re welcome.” He replied.

When Jace returned, his face was clean.

“Why did you wash it? Purple looked good on you.” Simon told Jace.

Jace looked unamused. “Are you ready to go?” He asked Clary.

“Yes, let me just say bye.” Clary replied.

Clary faced Simon. “I’ll be right down, I promise.”

“I guess that’s my cue.” Simon said. Then he shook Magnus’s hand and said: “bye.” Then he looked at Alec standing there deep in thoughts. “Goodnight Alec.”

“Bye.” Alec replied absent mindedly.

“Okay, I’ll be waiting downstairs. Goodbye guys, thanks for, uh—the beer.” Jace said.

It was Magnus who replied. Alec seemed to be in another world. “Of course. Goodnight darling.”

“Don’t call me darling.” With that, Jace left and Simon left.

“Ooookayy…” Magnus drawled. When Magus looked at Clary, she was standing close to him with a look close to pity in them.

“Goodnight Magnus,” She kissed his cheek and hugged him real tight.

Magnus hugged her back astonished.

“Bye Alec,” Clary told Alec and left the room.

A half hour later, Magnus was in the bathroom brushing his teeth. All he could think about was that mind-blowing kiss and how it would have gone if the damn power wasn’t back on. He just couldn’t get it out of his head but he could tell that Alec regretted it. He hadn’t said one word since everyone left and he wasn’t his usual self. He was—gloomy.

Magnus entered their room with a sense of dread. What if Alec didn’t want to be his roommate anymore? Did he just become _too_ gay for Alec’s taste?

He found Alec leaning towards their small window, smoking.

“I didn’t know you smoke.” Magnus said.

“I don’t. Only when I’m stressed out.” Alec replied.

Magnus seemed to think for a moment. “Why are you stressed out?”

Alec just looked at Magnus and blew a whiff of smoke out of his nose.

Magnus lied on his bed. _He looks so hot smoking,_ Magnus thought. And regretted it immediately. He knew he should make it right with Alec but he didn’t know how. He didn’t even know what he had done wrong. It wasn’t like he had forced Alec, Alec seemed to have even enjoyed the kiss. Or did he imagine all of that?

Magnus thought about it so much, he gave himself a headache. But tomorrow was a new day, he could talk about it with Alec then. But it was going to be a looooong night; he could tell.

Magnus heard the click of the light and sensed the sudden darkness behind his closed lids. He heard Alec’s bed squeaking and know he had gone to bed.

“Magnus, how about making Jace wear my striped socks the next time we’re playing truth or dare?” Alec’s soft voice broke the silence.

Magnus smiled. He heard the kindness in Alec’s voice. The making-sure-we’re-cool dialogue and knew that they were okay… for now.

Well, what do you know? It wasn’t going to be a long night after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm glad you've made it this far.  
> leave kudos or comments if you feel like it. it makes my day.


	3. Koofteh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Most days last only 24 hours; not this one.  
> Magnus and Clary spend their day very similarly and very differently. After all, what can go wrong in just an evening? SO MANY THINGS, apparently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everybody, hope you're all loving the spring as much as I am.  
> First things first. I promised someone that I'll put something in my chapter notes and I'm gonna do that now.  
> she/he pointed out how i shouldn't have changed Magnus's nationality from Indonesian to Iranian and i accepted that. let me say that it wasn't my intention to represent my own nationality, but it doesn't matter what my intention was. i shouldn't have done that and i'm sorry. dear indonesian readers (or any other person, for that matter), if you felt insulted in any way, i'm deeply sorry for that. know that it was done unintentionally and for the lack of knowledge.  
> now that i'm done with that, let me say a few things about this chapter:  
> 1\. im probably gonna change the content rating from "teens and up" to "mature". this chapter doesn't really have any adult content--at least, not in my opinion--but with the way the story is going, i'm afraid there's going to be adult content. (hihi)  
> 2\. there's Clace. (thats all im gonna say for now.)  
> 3\. im gonna write this one in the end notes. (its a spoiler.)  
> 4\. this sign -- indicates time gap. (i was tired of writing "an hour later")  
> 5\. im gonna write this one also in the end. (not a spoiler, but...)  
> and thats it.  
> happy reading!  
> (hopefully)

Magnus’s head wasn’t in the right place. These days, it never was. He was sitting in class, looking at the professor but not seeing anything. All he could think about was Alec; his mouth, his hair, his smell…

Ugh, of ALL these people, why did he have to have a crush on his roommate? Living with him was becoming harder each day; watching him change, watching him sleep, even seeing him read… Magnus was sure he was losing his mind, but there was nothing he could do.

He was so deep in thought, he didn’t hear Clary talking to him.

“HEEEEELLOOOOO?!” Clary was waving her hands in front of Magnus’s face dramatically.

“Huh?! What?” Magnus was shaken out of his thoughts.

“I just called your name three times! What is up with you lately? Has something happened?” Clary raised her eyebrows in question.

“Sorry. Nah, it’s nothing. What is it honey?” Magnus didn’t want to tell Clary what was going on; not because he didn’t trust her, but because admitting it to himself was hard enough, letting someone else know… THAT was horrifying. Besides, he knew Clary, and he knew that if he told her, she’d suggest he tell Alec. The thought made Magnus want to throw up.

“First of all, don’t insult me by saying nothing. I KNOW something’s happened. Say _I don’t want to tell you_. Secondly, I’m going to the Coffeehouse to do some reading before rehearsal for next week’s midterm. Do you want to go?” Clary said.

As much as Magnus wanted to join Clary, he just didn’t have the energy. All of this overthinking was making him depressed—and exhausted.

“No thanks, I’m not really in the mood for studying.” Magnus replied.

“Neither am I, that’s why I’m asking you. Cause I know if I go alone, I’ll just end up staring at Jace’s ass while he works.” Clary said.

_That’s where jerk Jace works…_ Magnus thought. He knew that he had to study; the midterms weren’t that faraway. And the thought of Clary staring at Jace—just, no. The boy had a nice ass, but…

“Pretty please?” Clary interrupted his train of thought.

“Okay, let’s go.” Magnus surrendered.

\--

Magnus and Clary were walking side by side towards Coffeehouse, when Magnus decided to ask the question he was dying to know the answer to. “What’s up with you and Jace?”

“Nothing really. I left my phone once, in the coffeehouse. When I went back to get it, his shift had started. I told him I had lost my phone. He said no phone was found yet, but he’d be happy to help me look for it. So we started looking for it. We were looking under the tables, when his boss showed up. He scolded Jace for abandoning his position and asked him to return behind the counter. But he told him he’d go back as soon as my phone was found. His boss got mad at him and asked to see him after his shift was over. I mean, he did all that for me. That was my first impression of him; the day we met.” Clary explained.

The question didn’t take Clary by surprise as Magnus thought it would. He was kind of hoping she’d get embarrassed.

What was _wrong_ with him? Did he want everybody to feel as miserable as he did?

So, Jace was a sweetheart but only in secret. Interesting…

“Did you find your phone?” Magnus asked.

“Huh? Yeah, it was in my purse. It rang right after his boss left. Man, you should have seen Jace’s face. He was like, _I just risked getting fired for nothing?_ But then we laughed and exchanged numbers, so I guess he was cool.” Clary replied.

Jace hadn’t gotten fired after all, since Magnus was accompanying Clary to assure she wouldn’t stare at his butt. But Magnus realized that Clary hadn’t really answered his question. All she had said, was how they had met. What was going on between them now? Were they dating? Did she want to?

They were getting close to the Coffeehouse. Magnus decided to ask his question. “So, you and Jace are friends now?”

Clary dropped her head. It looked like she was counting her steps in her head. “I don’t know. First time I met him, I thought for sure he was going to be my boyfriend—or at least, my one night stand. I mean, can you blame me? But he’s so mysterious; and moody.”

Clary continued. “And as you know, we haven’t slept together. And not because lack of persuasion on my part.”

Before Magnus could speak, she continued: “I know what you’re thinking. That he’s an ass. But I think there’s a side to him that he doesn’t show everybody. I think, underneath his cool attitude, is a kind heart. He just acts this way so no one will get close to him, because he has been hurt before.”

“I’m guessing you’re planning on getting close to him anyway?” Magnus asked.

“You know me so well!” Clary placed a wet kiss on Magnus’s cheek and opened the Coffeehouse door.

Magnus brought up his hand to clean Clary’s saliva from his cheek and entered the Coffeehouse behind her.

The Coffeehouse was nearly empty. They sat at a small table by the window. Clary took off her gloves and Magnus took off his beanie and his scarf.

“Not going to say hello to him?” Magnus asked Clary.

“Nope, I checked. He’s not here.” Clary replied.

Magnus wondered what it was like to be able to talk about someone so freely. To admit that they liked staring at one’s ass, that they looked for them. _It must be nice,_ he thought. And then regretted it, cause it made him feel miserable all over again.

“Hi, what can I get for you?” the waitress had arrived at their table, apparently.

Magnus looked up and his eyes collided with their waitress. A petite girl with silky black hair and black eyes was looking back at him. Her eyes were painted up with thick black eyeliner and she was wearing a dark shade of lipstick. Her eyes looked naughty. _Her cleavage would agree,_ Magnus thought.

Her badge said she was Camille.

“Hi, Camille. I’ll have a cup of coffee, no sugar, and she’ll have a hot chocolate.” Magnus said.

Camille smiled at Magnus. “Okay, I’ll be right back with your orders.”

Magnus’s eyes followed Camille as she walked away.

“I thought you didn’t swung the other way.” Clary said questioningly.

“I don’t.” Magnus replied.

“Tell that to her boobs.” Clary mocked.

“Hey, I can enjoy a good view; just like everybody else.”

“Don’t worry, you’re still my number one girl.” Magnus smirked and winked at Clary.

Clary seemed bored with the comment. “Aha…”

She started taking out stuff from her backpack. “Let’s study, I don’t want to waste my time.”

Magnus decided he better study too. There was no way he could study in his room—too much distraction.

He took out his book and started reading and found himself surprised, when he realized he was actually studying and not thinking about Alec.

Clary and Magnus studied for an hour before Clary broke the silence. “I don’t get it. Why isn’t he here?”

Magnus didn’t look up from his book. “Who?”

“Jace! I know his schedule. He should be here.” Clary was a little annoyed.

“It’s not like he’s a CEO… he’s a barista. It’s not that hard to change his shifts.” Magnus was now looking at Clary with serious eyes.

“I guess… I’m still gonna ask him though.” Clary took out her phone to text Jace.

Magnus shook his head in exasperation and went back to his reading.

It wasn’t long before he was interrupted again.

“We should go. We’re gonna be late for rehearsal.” Clary said.

Magnus sighed and closed his book. Clary waved her hand and Camille came over.

“Can we have the check, please?” Clary asked Camille.

Camille took out the check and handed it to Clary. Then she started talking to Magnus.

“A couple of my friends and I are gonna be at the Pandemonium tonight; it’s a club. Come, if you can. It will be fun. You could bring your friend too.” Camille looked at Clary.

Magnus looked at Camille’s flirtatious smile and wondered if she knew he was gay. How she addressed Clary as his “friend”, like she wanted to make sure her assumption was correct. Did it matter though? She was inviting him to a club, and she was with her friends. This wasn’t a date.

“If I get out of rehearsal early, I’ll be there.” Magnus smiled a sweet smile at Camille.

“Okay then.” Camille replied and left Magnus the club’s address.

\--

Magnus and Clary were walking alongside to the theater.

“Do you think it’s weird that he hasn’t replied yet?” Clary looked at Magnus worriedly.

Magnus sighed. “Darling, you know I love you, but as your friend, it’s my duty to tell you—you’re overreacting.”

“Seriously, it’s 2017. People take their phones with themselves to the bathroom! It’s been an hour, why hasn’t he replied?” Clary was mad now.

Magnus didn’t think anything he said would make any difference, so he stayed silent.

They walked the rest of the way with Magnus staying silent and Clary humming different songs.

\--

Rehearsal was good. Magnus didn’t think about Alec the whole time he was there. Warming up, sweating, practicing the lines… Magnus felt—fine. Or was it _distracted?_

As luck would have it, it ended right on time. Usually, it didn’t end until one hour after the said time.

Magnus was tired. He had endured two classes, an hour of studying, and rehearsal. All he wanted to do was take a shower and go to bed. But he didn’t want to confront Alec. And honestly, he couldn’t get Camille’s round ass out of his head. _How odd,_ he thought.

He was drying his face and shoulders with a towel when he asked Clary: “Are you coming with me to the Pandemonium?”

Clary was tying her shoes. “How do you still have energy to go to a club?! No, I texted Jace again and he didn’t reply. I’m gonna go back to the coffeehouse; see if he’s there.”

Magnus thought Clary was taking it too far. After all, how well did she know Jace? Maybe he had robbed a bank and fled the city. Who knew?

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Magnus asked Clary.

“Look, I think he got fired because of me, and that’s why he’s not answering right now; because he’s mad at me. I want to go there, make sure he’s not fired. And then, I can live my life like nothing’s happened. If I don’t do this, my brain is going to grace me with Jace’s image getting fired and then living poorly in the streets. Do you want that on my conscience? Do you? DO YOU?” Clary replied.

Magnus laughed and raised his hands in surrender. “No! No, I don’t want that.”

“Good.” Clary said seriously.

\--

After Magnus parted with Clary, he took an Uber to the Pandemonium. He thought about going back to change, and then going, but he decided it wasn’t worth the trouble.

When he entered the club, he was immediately met with the strong smell of sweat and smoke. Smoke… great, now he was thinking about Alec smoking. That was a scene he could never forget.

Magnus sat at the bar after briefly looking for Camille and not finding her. He decided she’d show eventually.

When he was sitting at the bar alone, his mind wandered. He remembered the last meal he had shared with Alec. It was Koofteh and Alec didn’t know how to eat it. Magnus had cut the bread pieces for him, like his mom used to do for him when he was a kid. It felt strange. Taking care of Alec, feeding him… it felt intimate.

Luckily, a hand on his shoulder brought him out of his thoughts.

“Hey, how long have you been waiting?” Camille asked Magnus apologetically.

Magnus looked at Camille. She was wearing a short black dress. Her legs looked endless and her makeup was right on point. She looked gorgeous.

“Not long, you look beautiful by the way.” Magnus said. He complimented people all the time, but somehow, this time, it felt wrong. Like it _meant_ something.

Camille’s cheeks turned pink. “Thanks.” She smiled.

Camille introduced Magnus to her friends. Amongst them, were two boys but none of them caught Magnus’s eyes. So far, Camille was the one holding Magnus’s attention. Which was odd for two reasons. Firstly, because she wasn’t Alec. Secondly, she was a girl. But after a few drinks, Magnus couldn’t remember his logic.

He offered to dance with Camille and she accepted happily. They danced to a lot of songs. Magnus was a talented dancer; Camille was impressed. Too soon, the night was coming to an end…

\--

Clary contemplated not going to the coffeehouse a thousand times; she ended up there anyway.

She entered the coffeehouse and looked for Jace. When she was looking for Jace, a girl approached her—Camille’s replacement perhaps.

“Hi, how can I help you?” the girl asked Clary.

“Um, do you know where Jace is? He’s a barista.” Clary replied.

It seemed like the girl wasn’t too happy with Jace. She looked disgusted. “Oh, yeah, he’s taken a sick day. Actually, I think he hasn’t been here in three days.”

Clary was confused. Was he really sick? Was he in trouble? Why did she care anyway? But what if he _was_ sick?!

Clary didn’t want to ask the waitress another question about Jace, but what choice did she have? “Do you know where he lives? I’m a friend of his and he hasn’t been answering his phone all day; I’m worried.” Clary pleaded.

The girl seemed to be thinking. She folded her arms across her chest. “If you’re his friend, why don’t you have his address?”

Ugh, what was she? The fucking police?! _Just give me the damn address,_ Clary thought.

“I haven’t been to his house yet, but that doesn’t mean I’m not his friend.”

When the girl didn’t answer, she continued: “Look, you’re saying he hasn’t been here in three days. He’s not answering his phone. What if he’s too sick to answer his phone? Doesn’t that make you a little worried?”

The waitress sighed dramatically and took out a pen and paper from her apron. She put the paper on the counter and started scribbling down the address.

The waitress handed the paper back to Clary. “A word of advice, he’s not worth whatever you’re about to do for him.”

Clary didn’t know why, but that made her angry. She nodded and got out of the coffeehouse.

When she reached Jace’s house, she thought for sure she had made a mistake. It didn’t look like anyone could live there; it was a dump. The windows were broken and covered by wood sticks. The building was so old, it had multiple cracks on different sides of it.

Clary double checked the address and rang the doorbell. It didn’t work.

She went up the stairs and knocked on the door three times. After what felt like an hour, Jace opened the door.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Was the first thing that came out of Jace’s mouth.

He looked awful. He was wearing gray pajama bottoms and a black sweatshirt. He was barefoot and his hair was disheveled. He looked like he hadn’t showered in a week.

“Hello to you too. You didn’t answer your phone—” Clary started but got interrupted.

“And you decided to come to my house?!” Jace said angrily and went into the apartment.

Clary took that as her que to enter his house. Unlike the exterior, inside his house was neat. But it looked like—a hotel. Nothing that was there suggested Jace lived there.

“What else was I supposed to do? You weren’t answering your phone, you weren’t at the coffeehouse…” Clary replied.

“Again, I must ask. YOU DECIDED TO COME TO MY HOUSE?!” Jace was shouting now. He was standing behind the counter in the kitchen, cutting oranges aggressively.

Clary was standing in front of Jace, on the other side of the counter. She noticed that Jace sounded different. Like someone was holding his nose. Her blood was boiling. Yes, she shouldn’t have showed up here unannounced, but she wasn’t going to admit it. Not when Jace was acting this way.

“Don’t yell at me!” Clary shouted.

Jace put down the knife he was holding, but didn’t look up. “You’re in my house. I can do whatever I want.” He was strangely calm now.

Clary couldn’t believe what she was hearing. She had worried about Jace all day, and for what? He was fine. Except for the dark rings under his eyes, and his pale face, and his shaking hands…

No, he wasn’t fine. He was just pretending to be fine and acting like an ass so Clary would leave. It wasn’t like her though.

Jace was squeezing the oranges now, making orange juice.

“Have you been to the doctor yet?” Clary asked.

“It’s just a cold.” Jace replied.

“A cold that has weaken you immensely. You haven’t been to work three days! Three days you had time to go to a doctor!” Clary said.

“Okay, are you here to lecture me?” Jace was drinking his orange juice in that relaxed manner that made him look like a selfish bastard—which he probably was.

Clary didn’t know why she was here herself. She had checked on Jace and knew that he was alright. Why was she still here?

“Are you going to offer me some?” Clary pointed at the Orange juice with her head.

Jace laughed. “No! I’m sick! You should be getting me stuff, not the other way around.”

_Fair enough,_ Clary thought. She entered the kitchen, rolled up her sleeves, and started washing her hands.

“Uh, what are you doing?” Jace turned, so his back was to the counter. He was sipping his OJ and looking at Clary.

“I’m making you soup.” Clary said matter of factly.

“I was kidding, you don’t have to make me anything.” Jace said.

“I know I don’t _have_ to, I want to.” Clary dried her hands on the towel next to the sink and opened the refrigerator.

Jace laughed again. “Good luck making soup with ketchup and beers.”

Clary closed the refrigerator and turned. She came face to face with Jace. She frowned at him and went out of the kitchen. Took her wallet out of her backpack and went to the door.

“You’re leaving?” Jace asked.

Was that disappointment she heard in Jace’s voice? Clary smiled with her back to Jace and opened the door. “No, I’m just gonna go buy some ingredients and come back.”

“Okay, but you should know that I won’t open the door this time.” Jace replied.

Clary turned and made sure that Jace was looking him in the eyes when she said: “Yes, you will.” And with that, she left.

“I’m so fucked.” Jace said to the empty apartment.

\--

Magnus was so drunk, he couldn’t remember his own name. He was being carried by Camille out of the bar, and he couldn’t find it in himself to complain. He lowered his head and smelled Camille’s head. “You smell really good, you know that?”

Camille giggled. “I hope I get to hear that when your breath doesn’t smell like inside of a bar.”

She took a taxi and they both got in. She uttered an address and looked at Magnus. Magnus took one of her hands in both of his and started playing with it.

“Camille, Camille… you have the tiniest hand. It’s so tiny, I bet I can fit it in my mouth.”

Camille giggled again and hushed Magnus—pointing at the taxi driver.

“I’d like to see you try…” She said in a seductive tone but in a low voice.

Camille freed her hand and started playing with Magnus’s hair. He laid his head on Camille’s shoulder and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

\--

Clary came back with her hands full of groceries. She knocked with her knee and waited. Jace opened the door and took the bags from her. He put them on the counter and started taking things out. Clary closed the door and went about helping him. It wasn’t until she was standing beside him that she realized how bad he was shaking. She put down the carrots she was holding and touched Jace’s forehead with the back of her hand. Jace seemed surprised by the touch and stopped moving.

“Oh my god! You’re burning up!” Clary was scared.

Jace pulled down Clary’s hand, but didn’t let it go. “It’s nothing. I’m fine.”

“What do you mean you’re fine?! You’re shaking!” Clary was mad now. “You have to put a cold compress on your forehead and wash your feet.” She was practically begging him.

“I said I’m fine.” Jace was staring at Clary angrily. They were standing close together and Clary felt intimidated by Jace’s size, but she wasn’t the one to back down that easily.

“Do you want to have a seizure, YOU BIG BABY?!” she was shouting now and she didn’t care. “Look, you can be as arrogant and proud as you wanna be, I don’t care. You can go around stealing candies from babies, for all I care about, but for tonight, let me take care of you.” She said this in a low and serious voice.

Clary saw something in Jace’s eyes change, but for the life of her, she couldn’t detect what.

Jace let go of Clary’s hand, but didn’t break their eye contact. “Okay.”

Clary couldn’t register what she was hearing. Did Jace just agree to being taken care of? Better act fast then.

She replied calmly, like she was scared he might get away. “Okay, go to bed please.”

Jace obeyed and went to the only bedroom in the apartment. He stopped midway to say: “I don’t _steal_ candies from babies, by the way; I make them give it to me voluntarily.” And continued to his room.

Clary didn’t waste any time. She found Aspirin in one of the drawers and filled a glass with water. She knocked on Jace’s bedroom door even though it was open and got in. She was met with a scene she’d never forget for the rest of her life.

The whole wall beside Jace’s bed was covered in drawings. Most of them were black and white, but a few of them were not. And that made those ones look even more beautiful. She started at the top and looked at each and every one of them. Her eyes locked on one. It was of a boy that was sitting in a boat. One of his hands was holding the hook that was in the water and the other was under his chin. He looked bored.

There was nothing special about the drawing, but it caught Clary’s eyes.

“Do you like it?” Jace asked one mesmerized Clary.

Taking her eyes off of the drawing took effort, but she did it. She sat beside Jace on his bed and offered him two aspirins and the glass of water. “Did you draw all of this? These are amazing…” There was no mistaking the awe in her voice.

Jace gulped down the pills with water and nodded. He seemed very weak. Clary was reminded of why she was here and decided to leave the chit-chat to another time.

She found a towel and a bowl. She washed the towel and filled the bowl with cold water and took it to the bedroom.

Jace’s eyes were closed but it was obvious he was awake. Clary was terrified by how hard Jace was shaking. “Are you sure you don’t want to go to a doctor?”

Jace didn’t say anything.

Clary mumbled a “stupid” under her breath and squeezed the wet towel in the bowl. When she was sure it wouldn’t leak, she folded it and put it on Jace’s forehead. When the towel got warm, she soaked it and put it on Jace’s forehead again.

She did this until Jace fell asleep and the water turned warm. She realized Jace wasn’t shaking as badly and took it as a good sign. She took the towel and the bowl and closed the door silently behind herself.

Clary felt—peaceful. She put both of her hands on the counter and threw her head down; took a deep breath and smiled.

She felt tired. She stifled a yawn and remembered that she hadn’t checked her cellphone since she had gotten here. She looked at her cellphone. The clock read 11 PM. No wonder she felt so tired. She checked for messages and missed calls, but there were none, so she went to cook the soup she had promised.

Less than an hour later, Clary was sitting on the sofa in the living room, listening to the calming sound of the soup boiling. She felt so tired, she felt like she was going to fall asleep right on the sofa. She knew she shouldn’t sleep while the stove was on, but her eyes were barely open. She filled the soup pot with water and put the lid on. Then she set her alarm, and went in the bedroom to check on Jace.

Jace was mumbling in his sleep and was very fidgety in his sleep. To someone without a knowledge of fevers, he’s appear as he was dreaming, but Clary knew better; delirium was a side effect of fever. She crawled on the bed, on the opposite side of Jace and reached for Jace’s forehead with the back of her hand. But then she remembered how her mother used to take her temperature. Clary dragged back her hand and bowed her head.

Somewhere, in the back of her head, a voice was shouting no. What if he wakes up? But Clary was way past these things. Exhaustion was making her brave.

She closed her eyes and very carefully—gently—put her lips on Jace’s forehead. He got quite for just a second and Clary feared that maybe he had woken up. But then he started mumbling again.

Clary parted her lips from Jace’s forehead and raised her head. She touched her lips, the lips that had touched Jace’s head just a moment ago… He was still running a fever but it was far better now. She stared at Jace’s sleeping face for a moment and then got in her side of the bed. She wasn’t planning on sleeping next to Jace but when her head hit the pillow, she didn’t think about anything else. She just—let go.

She slept facing Jace, with her hand on her lips.

\--

Magnus woke up, not knowing where he was. His mouth was dry and his head hurt. He was in a dark room and it was late—that much he could make out. He blinked a couple of times until everything fell into place. He moved his hands and was met with warm flesh.

He wasn’t ready for the sight he was faced with, when he raised his head. Camille was sleeping on his chest, breathing heavily. Her hand was drawled over him and her dark hair was spilled all over the white duvet.

Magnus couldn’t believe what he was seeing. He turned his head and saw a window at one side and the door on the other side of the bed. He blinked a couple more times, even tried pinching himself, but didn’t wake up. This nightmare seemed to be the reality.

He raised Camille’s hand gently and placed it next to himself. Then he slid his chest slowly from under her head, until he was free.

What came next almost gave him a heart attack. He sat up on the bed in a swift motion. When the blanket fell off of him, he saw that he was naked.

And to top it all off, there was a used condom on the floor.

What the fuck had he done?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed this chapter and before anyone comments this, i wanna say that i'm not a biphobic. the what-the-fuck moment at the end of chapter is not because i'm biphobic but because Magnus is shocked by what he had done.  
> figuring out your true sexua;ity is always shocking if not nerve wracking. specially when you thought you had it figured out.  
> and for the two bullet points:  
> 2\. Alec was not this chapter. before you boo me, you should know that this is in favor of Malec AAAAANNDDDDD... i'm gonna post the next chapter very soon and it has a big Malec scene. *wink wink  
> 5\. When Clary wants to go to sleep, she wants to make sure the soup's water is not gonna get finished before she wakes up. so she... she lessens the flame?! i didn't know the correct phrase for it, sorry. and i did look for it in google but didn't find it. i'd be happy if someone told me what it was. i'll make the edit as soon as i know.
> 
> Leave a comment or a kudos if you feel like it, it makes my day. :)


End file.
